<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a metatarsal affair by dizzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317911">a metatarsal affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy'>dizzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feet, M/M, Yes in that way, it's about feet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil does not have a foot fetish, but that doesn't really matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a metatarsal affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're not human," Phil says. </p><p>Dan looks up from his laptop. They're on opposite ends of the sofa, Phil sitting like a nice normal person. A normal person in his pants with three stray coffee cups littering the table beside him, but still, a normal person. "Wot." </p><p>Dan is sitting less like a normal person. </p><p>"You're an alien," Phil clarifies.  </p><p>"Excuse me, mister abnormal skull shape. I'm a <i>wot</i>." </p><p>"Alien." Phil enunciates carefully. </p><p>Dan debates before taking the bait, and then does, because he can't resist a good bait. "Why?" </p><p>"Those." Phil points to his toes. "Those are alien." </p><p>Dan looks down. His toes are curled around the edge of the sofa seat. He carefully unfolds them and stretches them out. It feels nice, so he wiggles them a bit. "Phil, they're feet." </p><p>"They're freakishly long-toed feet." </p><p>Dan shifts on his ass so that his back is against the arm of the sofa, then stretches his legs out until his toes push against Phil's thigh. "You love them." </p><p>"I do not," Phil says. </p><p>"Your mum loves them." </p><p>"My mum's kinks are none of my business and none of yours either." </p><p>"Can't believe you said 'my mum' and 'kink' in the same sentence. My, how far we've come." </p><p>Phil scrunches his face up. "I can't either. In fact, forget I said it." </p><p>"Never," Dan says. He inches one foot up Phil's thigh until his heel is digging into the meat of it. "Why were you staring at my feet anyway, freak?" </p><p>"Oi," Phil says, but doesn't try to push Dan's foot away, which immediately makes something ping in the horny sector of Dan's brain. </p><p>He lifts an eyebrow and pushes his foot further into Phil's lap. "Been sniffing around some fetish sites when I wasn't looking?"</p><p>"No," Phil says. He rolls his eyes, and Dan does believe it because of the two of them, Dan's the one who is known to absently scroll porn sites on his phone because he wants an excuse to not get out of bed. </p><p>But just because he believes Phil doesn't mean he'll let it go that easily. "Right," he says. "Sure, bub." </p><p>Phil does make to push Dan's foot away this time, but when Dan puts it right back in the same spot, Phil doesn't protest. </p><p>"I don't have a foot fetish," Phil says. "That's you, you freaky-foot-filmer." </p><p>"Your audience appreciates me," Dan says. "I'm serving the people." </p><p>"The audience?" Phil asks. "Really? It's for them?" </p><p>"Yes. I'm a giving soul." </p><p>"Because you made me blur my feet out after you filmed them." </p><p>"I'm a giving soul, to an extent." </p><p>"You just wanted the footage in your dirty little foot... footage... collection." </p><p>"Mmm. Your mouth is saying words but your cock is saying something else." </p><p>And it is. Dan knows because now the soft bulge in Phil's pants neatly tucked into the arch of Dan's foot. </p><p>Phil doesn't respond right away. Dan knows what's going through his mind - that push and pull of whether he really wants to stop what he's doing for this or not. Dan is so many years past that being a hurtful thing to him that he just waits. </p><p>Phil always picks sex in the end, anyway. The maturity of adulthood is just that he acknowledges what he's putting on pause to do it before he makes a decision. </p><p>"I don't have a foot fetish," Phil says, primly. </p><p>Dan grins and rocks his foot back and forth a little as the bulge fills a bit against the pressure. "Mhm." </p><p>"I hate you," Phil says, then splays with his legs wide open. "Are you really just going to use your foot? Because I don't know if that can even make me come." </p><p>"Well," Dan says, putting his own laptop aside finally. "That sounds like a challenge, and you know I love a challenge." </p><p>"You do," Phil says. </p><p>"I love a challenge," Dan repeats. "And you love my dexterous toes." </p><p>Phil groans. "The orgasm better be worth it." </p><p>Dan's grin goes to a full on smirk. "It's gonna knock you off your feet." </p><p>“I’m divorcing you,” Phil threatens. It’s something that comes out of his mouth at least once a day. It strikes no fear in Dan’s heart for many reasons, least of which is that they aren’t actually married. (Yet.) </p><p>“Mhm,” Dan says, and starts to rub his foot with a little more rhythm and intent. His heels are pressing against Phil’s balls and overall it’s a far more fun endeavor than Dan thought it would be. </p><p>For the next three minutes, the only sound in the room is that of Phil’s breathing growing increasingly heavier, little noises escaping him. </p><p>“I’m gonna take it out,” Phil finally says, reaching down and pushing a hand in his pants. Dan swallows at the sudden collection of saliva in his mouth when he sees the shape of Phil’s knuckles pressing the fabric outward. “You can use your hand now. Or your mouth.” </p><p>“Don’t,” Dan says. “This is a foot only affair.” </p><p>“What!” Phil’s mouth drops open. “Come on, I’m all-” He looks down where he’s still holding himself. “I need more than a foot!” </p><p>“Fine,” Dan says, then shifts further back and extends his other leg. “Two feet.” </p><p>Phil groans and pulls his hand back out of his pants. “Just get on with it.”</p><p>“So rude,” Dan mumbles, then presses his feet to either side of Phil’s cock. </p><p>For all the complaints, it isn’t long before Phil is squirming on the sofa, fingers digging into the arm of it. His hips keep coming off of the sofa and Dan’s proud of getting him like this. He mostly just works Phil’s cock between his feet but occasionally he pauses and just stays still, scrunching his two big toes against the head of Phil’s cock, that kind of overstimulation pressure that drives Phil absolutely wild when he’s close. </p><p>Eventually Phil reaches down and grabs Dan’s feet, one in both hands, humping into them. Dan’s ankles are already a bit sore so he doesn’t mind letting Phil take over doing the work. He watches and enjoys the show, Phil’s forehead drawn together to make the lines in his skin stand out, his lips parted and teeth pressing into the bottom one, panting out breath after breath. His skin is flushed with a pinkess that crawls down his chest and Dan loves that look on him. </p><p>Phil finally grunts and presses Dan’s feet hard against him. </p><p>“Ew,” Dan says. “I can feel you jizzing.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Phil says, mindless with the pleasure as his cock pulses into his pants. </p><p>When he’s finished he slumps back, hands falling away. Dan withdraws his feet and surveys the fuck-drunk state of the man in front of him with abslute approval. “Told you,” Dan says, then reaches for his laptop. “You have a fetish.” </p><p>“Not a foot fetish,” Phil says, mustering up some brain cells to keep the argument going. “Just a Dan fetish.” </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that. But you remember you're the one that brought feet up, right?” Dan ignores Phil's answering whine, opening up his email. He’s gotten five new ones in the time it took to get Phil off. Adulthood is nothing but emails, grocery shopping, and sex breaks. “Now go clean yourself up, man, you’re a mess and we have work to do.”</p><p>“Hate you,” Phil reminds him, standing up and peeling his sticky pants off. </p><p>Dan appreciates the sight as he walks away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to sarah for the beta read! </p><p><a href="https://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/642679326947573760/a-metatarsal-affair-danphil-rated-explicit-12k">reblog on tumblr</a>. and if you liked it, lemme know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>